


Treat Her Right

by rsadelle



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole doesn't have to do anything but listen and catalog information in case Chelsea becomes a regular. Chelsea pauses a couple of times when Nicole licks her fingers, and outright stops when she drips sauce on her hand and licks all the way across her palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Her Right

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago, Chelsea tweeted [this picture](http://yfrog.com/mut0ajj). I emailed the link and said, "high class hooker AU?" [](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/profile)[**schuyler**](http://schuyler.livejournal.com/) came up with two excellent plot bunnies. This story is more or less of one of them.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Prostitution and all the consent issues that come with it.

Nicole is not one of those stupid girls who end up working for some sleazy pimp. She made the choice to join the agency. It offered her protection and a wider client base. She approached them, and she smiled sweetly and said, "I have a lot of regulars. They'll call you when they want me, and your other girls can get the work if I'm not available."

It also means she works a lot more, which is good for her bank account, but is starting to wear on her. Her family doesn't know what she does and she isn't close with any of the other girls, so she doesn't have anyone to talk to. She never imagined her life would be so lonely.

Melissa calls her on a Wednesday and tells her she has a private engagement for Friday night with the possibility of extending it through the weekend. Nicole hates private engagements. Public ones are better; clients rarely get too rough in front of other people and unless they turn mean, it's easier when they're drunk, and they tip better.

"Her name is Chelsea," Melissa says. "She's an actress, wants her first time with a woman to be good. She checks out."

Nicole puts the address into her calendar.

*

Chelsea looks like an actress. She has stylishly cut blonde hair, and she answers the door in jeans and a casual but very expensive top. Her feet are bare.

"Hi," she says, with the kind of smile that probably makes her a lot of money. "You must be Nicole. I ordered Thai food. Is that okay?"

Nicole smiles back at her. "Of course." She lets Chelsea take her coat - which she just hangs on a hook there in the entryway - and leaves her small bag by the door; she doesn't know yet if Chelsea's going to want her to stay.

"I didn't know if you were a vegetarian or anything, so I got some of everything." Chelsea's grin is sharp and a little like she thinks she's getting away with something. "There are going to be so many leftovers."

Instead of going to the dining room, Chelsea takes her to the living room where there are two plates and an array of containers spread out over the coffee table. Chelsea folds herself easily onto one end of the couch and waves Nicole down onto the other. "You can take off your shoes if you want, or whatever." Chelsea looks uncertain for the first time since she answered the door.

Nicole smiles at her, steps out of her heels, and sits as comfortably as possible on the couch. Her dress was not made for casual lounging on couches, at least not casual lounging while sitting up.

There's a moment where they both try to let the other get to the food first, but then they take turns until they both have full plates on their laps. Nicole picked some of all of the finger foods; licking off the sauce is always a good seduction technique.

"Where are you from?" she asks, and that sets Chelsea off on a whole description of Arizona and how it is and isn't different from L.A. Nicole doesn't have to do anything but listen and catalog information in case Chelsea becomes a regular. Chelsea pauses a couple of times when Nicole licks her fingers, and outright stops when she drips sauce on her hand and licks all the way across her palm.

Nicole decides she's done with food and puts her plate on the table, wipes her hands on her napkin. "What made you decide to call me?"

Chelsea looks down at her plate, and pushes food around with her fork. "I've lived with a couple of boyfriends. It was good." She smiles briefly, flicking her eyes up to Nicole. "I like dick and all, but." She shrugs. "I want something different, but I don't know what to do and I'm an actress and I don't want to go out looking unless I'm sure."

Nicole slides across the couch until she can take the plate from Chelsea. She puts it on the coffee table and rests her hand on Chelsea's thigh. High, but not too high. "I can definitely show you what to do."

Chelsea flushes and glances at the table. "We should put this away first."

"Hey," Nicole says, "in a minute." She cups Chelsea's cheek in her hand and leans in slowly, so Chelsea can stop her if she wants. She doesn't; she kisses back, and someone certainly taught her to kiss. Even Nicole is reluctant to pull away just far enough to breathe. "The food."

"Right," Chelsea says. "Right." She lets go of where she'd been gripping Nicole's arm.

Nicole helps her close and stack containers, then grabs some of them herself and follows Chelsea to the kitchen where she hands things to her as she puts them away. It's the kind of thing that could ruin the mood, but Nicole's a professional, and she makes sure to keep touching Chelsea, little brushes of their hands and a light touch to her shoulder. If Chelsea's lived with people she was sleeping with, this should feed right into her memories of that kind of intimacy.

Once everything's in the fridge, Nicole moves with Chelsea to the sink where they stand shoulder to shoulder as they wash their hands. Chelsea keeps slanting little looks at her; Nicole doesn't react, just lets her look. When Chelsea hands her a dish towel, Nicole takes it and leans in to kiss her, soft and slow to start.

Chelsea makes a noise, then pulls back to ask, "Can I touch you?"

"Yeah," Nicole says, "you can touch me anywhere you want, baby."

Chelsea makes a face that almost makes Nicole laugh, and says, "No way. Not baby. You can call me Chelsea."

Nicole drops the towel on the counter and cups one hand around the back of Chelsea's neck, the other against her side. "Chelsea. You can touch me anywhere you want, Chelsea."

Chelsea doesn't go for something obvious, just rests her hands at Nicole's waist as they kiss. With both of them in bare feet, Chelsea's a little taller, which keeps Nicole's head tipped up.

"Come on," Chelsea says. "Not in the kitchen." She smirks a little, and Nicole can't tell if it's genuine or an act. "Not the first time, anyway." She takes Nicole's hand to lead her to a bedroom.

From the framed photos on the nightstand and the few things scattered around the room, it's probably Chelsea's real bedroom, even though her place is big enough that she must have a spare or two that they could use. Clients don't always want Nicole in their real spaces.

"Can I?" Chelsea asks. "I want to." She doesn't finish either sentence.

Nicole strokes her hand up and down Chelsea's arm. "Whatever you want."

"'Kay."

Nicole stays still while Chelsea walks around her, pushes her hair to the side. Chelsea's fingers brush against her skin as she holds Nicole's dress just away from her body and unzips it, then pushes it off of Nicole's shoulders and down her body until it pools on the floor. When Nicole steps out of it, Chelsea picks it up. Nicole watches over her shoulder, not moving, as Chelsea drapes it over a chair in the corner

Chelsea comes back around Nicole, looks her over, and then starts to giggle.

"No, no," she says, putting her hand over her mouth, her eyes still smiling above it. "It's just that I have the same bra."

Nicole looks down at herself, the black lace over her breasts, and imagines the contrast it must make against Chelsea's lighter skin.

"I'm sorry," Chelsea says. "I've totally ruined the mood."

Nicole smiles, the gentle one she uses for clients who need a little coaxing. "Not at all." She steps closer to Chelsea. "Sex should be fun."

There's a moment where Chelsea's face turns serious, like she knows that sex isn't fun for Nicole a lot of the time.

Nicole keeps smiling. "Are you wearing it today?" She steps right up against Chelsea and cups her breast in one hand, resting the other at her waist. Chelsea sucks in a gasp, and doesn't protest when Nicole slides her shirt up and over her head. Her bra is plain, beige and smooth. Nicole leans down and brushes her lips across the curve of her breast, just above the bra. She looks up through her eyelashes to make sure Chelsea's enjoying it. Chelsea's lips are parted, just a little, and she's staring at Nicole like she doesn't know what to do with her.

Nicole keeps up the soft kisses, and after a moment Chelsea puts one hand on her side and uses the other to sweep Nicole's hair to one side. Nicole smiles against her skin and works her way up, leaving kisses on Chelsea's neck and coming back to her mouth.

Chelsea seems to be getting over her shyness; she kisses Nicole again like she did before, like she knows what she's doing. Nicole gets that Chelsea wants to be in charge of this part and lets her direct it.

Chelsea's actually pretty smooth; she gets Nicole's bra unhooked while they're kissing, almost as easily as Nicole could do it herself. She almost wants to laugh, but she covers it by smiling when Chelsea pulls back and slowly draws the bra down off of Nicole's arms. Chelsea leans down next, and brushes her lips across Nicole's nipple. It's an incredibly light touch, not the kind of thing most of her clients bother with, and it causes a shiver to run through her.

Chelsea half smirks up at her. "I want you to enjoy this," she says. "Like, really." She thumbs Nicole's other nipple; it tightens at her touch, and Nicole doesn't usually get this kind of heat pooling in her stomach when she's with clients. "I read this thing," she's too much of an actress to blush, but she looks down at Nicole's breasts instead of meeting her eyes, "about losing your virginity to a girl. It says it can be fun even without orgasms, so, like, don't fake it for me, okay?" She glances up at Nicole. "And tell me what you like." She rubs her thumb across Nicole's nipple again. "I want to know how to make you feel good."

Usually Nicole would just tell clients that of course they were making her feel good, but Chelsea's so earnest, and the way she keeps touching Nicole's breasts actually does feel good, that she says, "Okay." She skims her hands up and down Chelsea's sides. "I like what you're doing now."

Chelsea's smile at that is happy and uncomplicated, the kind of thing Nicole doesn't see very much, and certainly doesn't get to feel from the inside.

"Good," Chelsea says. "Good." She kisses the curve of Nicole's breast, then darts her tongue out and licks across her nipple.

Nicole gasps; it feels good, really good, and she can't remember the last time a client was that focused on her. She can feel more than see Chelsea's grin, and then Chelsea spends a little time teasing at her breasts. It's good enough that Nicole almost forgets herself and grabs for her when she stops.

"This is totally giving me a crick in my neck." Chelsea pushes Nicole back lightly. "Lie down."

Nicole does as she's told, resting her head on one of Chelsea's pillows so she can keep an eye on her. She's pretty sure Chelsea's not the kind of client who would hurt her, but it's always better to be aware of what's going on. She doesn't make a habit out of lying to herself, so she just doesn't think about the way it also lets her watch Chelsea shimmy out of her jeans.

Chelsea crawls up over her, looking perfect as she does, and stops to kiss Nicole's stomach before she comes back to her breasts. It's another one of those moments where Nicole almost forgets herself and pushes Chelsea down instead. She's used to getting wet for clients, but not like this, not with actual urgency.

She runs her hands over everything she can reach of Chelsea's skin to distract herself from it, and after a few minutes, Chelsea sits up, her knees on either side of Nicole's, the curve of her ass just barely brushing against Nicole's legs, and unhooks her bra, tosses it to the side.

She's beautiful. She has to be, of course, because she's an actress, but her breasts look just as good as they felt in Nicole's hand, good enough that Nicole reaches out to touch them. She knows breasts, and Chelsea's are the real thing. Nicole cups them in her hands, rolling them a little, just to feel them.

Chelsea's watching her with a little smile, so Nicole sits halfway up and sucks one nipple into her mouth.

Chelsea takes in a sharp breath, then says, "No, no, I was making you feel good."

"This does make me feel good." It's a line Nicole's used on too many clients to count, but it's also true. She likes the way Chelsea gasps, and the line of her neck when she tips her head back.

Chelsea smiles down at her, and that really does make her feel good, even better when it takes on a playful edge. Chelsea slides down, taking her breasts out of range of Nicole's mouth, but making up for it by kissing her.

Nicole lets the kiss press her back into the pillow, and shifts when Chelsea lies down on top of her so Chelsea can slide one of her legs between Nicole's. Nicole's shocked at herself when she arches up into Chelsea's thigh against her cunt without having to think about it. She can't remember the last time she actually wanted to have sex with a client. Chelsea definitely wants this; she's moving with Nicole and making eager noises into her mouth.

"Okay, okay," Chelsea says. She looks a little dazed; Nicole knows how she feels. "I really want to-" She moves down again, farther down this time, and Nicole lifts her hips to let Chelsea get her totally naked.

It's nothing she hasn't done before, been laid out on a bed naked for a client, but for the first time since she can remember, she actually wants the client to look at her, to like what they're seeing.

"I really don't know what I'm doing," Chelsea says, "but I always liked giving head, so tell me what works."

Nicole laughs a little. "Don't bite me and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Chelsea laughs with her, and then pushes Nicole's thighs apart and licks straight across her cunt.

It's Nicole's turn to make noise, and she does. She's used to it, but this time she doesn't think about it, doesn't plan them out, just lets Chelsea's mouth on her draw sound out of her, pleas and moans and gasps she doesn't even try to control. She's supposed to be doing something, attending to the client's desires, but Chelsea wanted to do this, so Nicole gives in and lets Chelsea make her feel good.

She actually whimpers when Chelsea breaks away to say, "If there's anything you want, tell me."

"Don't stop." Nicole rests her hand on the back of Chelsea's head, feeling the short strands of her hair soft against her palm. Chelsea doesn't seem to mind, doesn't tell her to stop anyway, and keeps going. Nicole starts to ask, "Could you-" but stops because she's not supposed to ask, not unless the client wants her begging.

Chelsea makes a sound, and then stops, tilting her head up under Nicole's hand. "What?" Her fingers stroke over the sensitive skin of Nicole's thigh. "What do you want?" She turns her head and presses her lips against the skin she was just touching. "Tell me."

"Your fingers, please."

Chelsea licks across her cunt, one of those broad stripes that she's figured out Nicole likes, and then pushes two fingers into her all at once.

Nicole cries out, arches into it, and says, "Yes, yes, yes," when Chelsea's fingers find all the sensitive spots inside her.

She's not going to have to fake it. She can feel everything tightening, her whole body centering in on the orgasm that Chelsea's touch is bringing her to.

Chelsea hits the right combination of fingers and tongue, pressure inside and touches to her clit, and Nicole actually arches off the bed as far as Chelsea's touch will let her go when she comes.

Chelsea licks into her a little longer, then pulls her face and hands away, comes up to kiss Nicole, her mouth wet against Nicole's lips, her fingers wet against her side.

"That was so hot." Chelsea squirms on top of her, that dazed look back on her face. "Seriously."

If Nicole were just a little less experienced in hiding her emotions, she would be blushing. "Good," she says instead. "This is supposed to be good for you."

"Oh, it totally, totally is." Chelsea has their legs tangled again, and now she moves with purpose, rubbing against Nicole's thigh.

"I can make it better." Nicole pushes Chelsea's underwear down off her ass, and Chelsea wriggles as she kicks them the rest of the way off. Her cunt spreads wet and warm against Nicole's thigh.

"Oh," Chelsea moans. "That is better." She rubs herself against Nicole, like that's all she wants, all she needs to get herself off.

Nicole has vague memories of sex like that, where just rubbing against someone was enough, from a long time ago. She wants to give Chelsea more than that, though, so she touches her, one hand between them cupping Chelsea's breast and the other sliding down over her ass, finding her cunt and pressing in with one finger that quickly becomes two when Chelsea moans and squeezes around her. Nicole also uses that hand to help Chelsea along, hold her to her thigh. She tries kissing her, but Chelsea breaks away after not very long, gasping and arching her head back. There are other things she should be doing, Nicole knows, but she just watches Chelsea's face while she grinds down onto her thigh and finally shudders into an orgasm with a hiss. She's beautiful, in this too.

Chelsea moves some more, riding out her aftershocks, and then flops down onto the bed next to Nicole. "So," she says, turning just her head to look at Nicole, "I've had sex with a girl and we both got off. Pretty good for a first time, right?"

Nicole grins at the proud way she says it. "Pretty good," she agrees. It was good, the best sex she's had in years. That says a lot about her life she doesn't want to think about.

Nicole's reminded that Chelsea's probably a few years younger than her - or feels that way, anyway, even if it's not strictly chronologically true - when Chelsea sits up a couple of minutes later and says, "I totally want dessert."

Nicole isn't quick enough to bite back the first thing that pops into her head. "I thought that was dessert."

Chelsea laughs delightedly, and smacks a quick kiss onto Nicole's lips. "Now I want the kind full of calories." She gets out of bed and pulls her t-shirt and panties back on. "I bought green tea ice cream because it kind of goes with the meal, but I also have these amazing chocolate cupcakes, and I really want one of those."

Nicole pushes herself up and out of bed, but doesn't bother with clothes before she follows Chelsea back to the kitchen.

Chelsea pulls a bakery box out of the fridge, puts it on the counter, and carefully peels the paper away from a cupcake. She breaks off a piece and holds it out to Nicole. "Try this."

Nicole knows how to use food to seduce; she closes her mouth around the cake and Chelsea's fingers, drawing her tongue over them to catch the taste of chocolate and herself on Chelsea's skin. The combination tastes better than it has any right to. She licks her lips afterwards. "They're good."

Chelsea's staring at her, eyes flicking from her lips to her breasts to the thatch of hair - Nicole trims, not shaves, not unless clients request it and pay extra - between her legs, even as she breaks off another piece of cupcake. "Will you stay?" She pops the cupcake into her own mouth.

Nicole should say no - Chelsea has the potential to be more dangerous than any of her other clients, for completely different reasons - but it's her job, and she doesn't really want to say no. She smiles, says, "Of course," and leans in to lick frosting off of Chelsea's fingers.


End file.
